coracao_sagradofandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Sagrado Coração
O Sagrado Coração é uma relíquia mágica multidimensional, presente de alguma maneira em todas as camadas do multiverso, talvez em formatos e manifestações diferentes, mas sempre lá. A única constante que o coração carrega é o caos e a destruição que o persegue. Por ele já foram travadas imensuráveis guerras e conflitos, que consumiram um número incontável de vidas em seu nome. Ela é a primeira coisa a existir e também será a última. 'As Divindades do Coração' O Coração possui muitas caras, manifestadas como divindades diferentes em diversas culturas de um vasto número de universos. Tudo que é vivo já foi tocado pelo coração de alguma maneira, consequentemente ele já foi e será interpretado de incontáveis formas. ''Nyx'', a Mãe Nyx, a dona do Coração, é a mãe de todas as coisas. Assim como toda vida veio de Nyx, todos os deuses são ela e ela é todos os deuses. Deuses novos geralmente são originários da falsa compreensão dos vivos ao tentar entender sua grandiosidade e poder. ''Raal'', o Observador Raal é uma faceta assexuada de Nyx, deus dos portais, dos voyeurs e dos espectadores. Sua oferenda predileta é a carne de seres vivos e um bom combate. Após saciado, costuma agraciar seus súditos com visões extravagantes de outros mundos, espetáculos e eventos de dimensões paralelas. Ele viria a se manifestar perante Zulu Casanova após essa absorver seu sangue na Luta do Século. Para conseguí-lo de volta, Raal estava disposta a realizar um desejo da pistoleira. A mesma, que havia morrido em seu mundo apenas alguns minutos antes de se encontrarem, desejou voltar a vida completamente curada. ''Roger'', o Negociador Roger é uma faceta masculina de Nyx. Ele é o deus dos diplomatas, dos oradores e dos conversadores. Sua voz pode ser ouvida de qualquer lugar do multiverso a qualquer momento se assim ele desejar, e não há nada vivo que não possa ser convencido de qualquer coisa por ele. 'Trajetória' 'Origem' Antes da existência da matéria e da anti-matéria, antes da lei da atração e do movimento das moléculas, existia apenas Nyx (Νύξ, noite). Ao abrir mão de seu coração, ela deu origem à toda a existência, em todas as suas versões, em cada uma das dimensões. Suas veias e seu sangue permeiam toda a criação, oferecendo vida, nutrição e poder. No centro de tudo, Nyx dorme um sono raso, no qual sonha uma noite por cada alma que nasceu ao se separar dela, e um dia por cada alma que retornou. 'Os Filhos Ausentes em Busca do Coração Sagrado de Nosso Senhor Jesus Cristo' 'A Seita que Dói Menos' A existência da Seita gira em torno do Sagrado Coração. Solidificada após uma manifestação desse destruir seu planeta, eles juraram proteger o artefato com suas vidas até o final dos tempos, para que nunca ninguém seja capaz de acessar os poderes de tal coisa. Com os séculos, seus objetivos mudaram e foram deturpados, ao ponto em que um de seus atuais objetivos é pesquisar maneiras com as quais podem se utilizar do artefato. 'A Pedra Azul de Mathusalém' Uma mini versão do Coração Sagrado. Ela se separou do corpo principal enquanto adentrava na atmosfera terrestre, tendo caido na região norte do Deserto do Sinal. A Pedra Azul foi escavada por um grupo de exploradores soviéticos no ano de 2570, enquanto tomavam Sharm el-Sheikh. Ela foi quase imediatamente vendida a um colecionador e revendida aos cofres reais da Monarquia brasileira. Em 2999, ela foi roubada por agentes da Gangue do Buchudo, e utilizada como adereço ao Cinturão do Título, o prêmio ao vencedor da Luta do Século. A Luta em si acabaria não acontecendo, mas seus poderes terminaram sendo utilizados por Zulu Casanova, que acidentalmente deu origem à uma Torre de Raal no meio da cidade. A Torre de Raal Essa estrutura orgânica é feita da carne de Raal, uma das muitas personalidades de Nyx, e adornada com centenas de seus milhões de olhos. Em Camaragibe, ela abriu um portal entre a Neo Megalópolis e Nekark, libertando o Nidhogger na cidade. 'A Derrubada de Jerusalém' Holy Hand Granade Alguns milimetros do sangue de Nyx estavam presentes no interior da Holy Hand Grenade, e estes foram utilizados por Caesar de Sonnac para destruir o Ídolo do Pecado e os pilares de Jerusalém. 'Trouble on the Road to Santa Cruz' O Sagrado Coração se manifestou aos Magos como Chrom, um deus guerreiro. Ele concedeu grande força aos membros da tribo, pedindo em troca que eles sacrificassem regularmente sangue à sua imagem e que passassem a se alimentar apenas de carne humana. Milênios depois, quando Kaligar estava prestes a morrer, ele utilizou de uma seringa contendo o sangue do coração para ser trazido de volta à vida como uma horripilante besta de 4 metros de altura.